


Dry Sunlight

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nervousness, SNOOT BOOPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: Junkrat has had a crush on Roadhog for the longest time, but was too scared to ever tell him. Roadhog finally confronts him.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Dry Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this is so short but please do leave comments so I can get feedback for my fics! I read every single comment!~ <3

Dust swirled through the air as heat waves radiated off the boiling summer ground of the Australian outback, the sound of a roaring engine filling the air as a motorbike sped down the abandoned highways, kicking red sand up in its wake. Sat on the bike was a large beast of a man with a pig shaped mask stapped onto his face. To the man’s side wasa scrappy sidecar holding a sleeping, scrappy rat of a man who was covered in dirt and soot. The larger man was happy that he was asleep, it was finally some peace and quiet to leave him to his own thoughts. When the skinnier man was awake, he would never shut up about anything. Ramble after ramble after ramble, sometimes it was too much for Roadhog’s old ears, but sometimes he didn’t mind it as much. A soft groan ended the silence quickly though as the skinny man beside Roadhog stirred.

“Mornin Roadie.” He said sleepily, stretching out his gangly limbs with a metalic clanking from his right side as prosthetics met the metal of the sidecar. 

“It’s late afternoon, Rat.” Roadhog growled out, earning a tittering laugh from his smaller companion.

“Hooley dooley mate!” Junkrat laughed. “And ye didn’t bother wakin me up?”

“Ya needed the rest after pulling another fucking all nighter.” Roadhog reasoned with a snort as the two junkers pulled into an old abandoned gas station.

“Why we pullin over Roadie? Somethin wrong?” Junkrat tittered out as he sat up straight in his sidecar seat.

“Rat, we’re low on fuel, food, water, and theres rain comin. We need to stay the night.” Roadhog said, gesturing to the storm clouds ominously inching closer to the two men. 

“Roight. Fuckin lousy acid rain.” Junkrat grumbled out in a whiny tone as he gathered up his toolkit and scrap from his sidecar and moved it into the gas station to set up shop. “Ya know we wouldn’t have ta deal with this if we hadn’t been kicked roight outta junkertown. I really oughta shove my leg so far up ol’ queenie’s ass that she-“

“Rat.” Roadhog snarled out, interrupting his train of though and throwing him an empty canister. “Water.”

“Roight, nearly forgot.” Junkrat cackled, rushing off to find a water pump to fill up their water supply.

As night fell, the rains began. Acid fell from the sky as lightning sang through the clouds, bright and vibrant and deadly. Junkrat sat in what was once the manager’s office of the gas station, fidgeting with scrap as he tinkered and muttered to himself. Roadhog barely picked up what he was saying, so against his better judgement, he stopped to eavesdrop.

“Should I tell ‘im? Fuck I dunno if I should even try to tell ‘im. What if he hates me for it? Fuck what do I do?!” Junkrat groaned softly, biting at his metal fingers nervously. “Maybe I shouldn’t say anythin at all, yeah, thats it! Pretend like everythin’s fine!”

“Rat? What the hell are you hiding from me this tike?” Roadhog interrupted, stepping into the doorway. Junkrat screamed a high pitched shriek of terror at the interruption.

“R-roadie! I was uh. Just going to uh. Get more water..?” Junkrat laughed nervously as he looked up shespishly at his hulking companion.

“You’re a terrible liar, Rat.” Roadhog said, taking a seat in the swivel chair at the desk. “Now tell me what’s going on.”

“Right.” Junkrat let out a shakey sigh, his prosthetics rattling noisily with his shaking as he nervously grabbed at the cloth of his pants and looked at the ground. “Ya caught me mate, red handed.”

“Rat, this isn’t like you.” Roadhog spoke softly, his wordy increasing as he tried to keep his true emotions under wraps as he normally did.

“Roadie, I know, okay? Jus’ listen to me speak mate.” Junkrat shook. “Please.

Roadhog stayed silent and gave him a small nod, awaiting the words of his companion. 

“The truth is, I like ya Roadie. More than jus’ my bodyguard, and way more than jus’ my best mate.” Junkrat admitted softly. “But of course, it’s prolly wrong for yer boss ta love ya romantically.” Junkrat ended his confession with a nervous titter as he turned back to his work silently.

“And so you’ve just been hiding this from me?” Roadhog asked gently, a smile tugging at his lips behind his mask.

“Well, yeah. I wasn’t expecting to tell ya mate if I’m bein honest.” Junkrat blushed a little, embarrassed to have had to confess his love on the spot like this.

“And it never occured to you that maybe I would feel the same way?” Roadhog teased, ruffling what was left of Junkrat’s scraggly hair.

“Well no but-“ Junkrat paused and looked up at Roadhog with excitement. “Wait a minute! Do you really?!”

“Don’t stay up too late working, Rat.” Was all Roadhog had to say as he pressed the snout of his mask to Junkrat’s forhead in motion of a kiss. “Don’t want you sleepin through the day again.”

“R-roight! Night hoggy!” Junkrat screeched out, his heart melting from the shared affection that his partener- now Boyfriend, had shown him.


End file.
